westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 3-6
Narrator: 4 days after leaving Polisberg, the delvers entered the antman mound and after much violence, defeated the guards and overcame the various traps. Artegal: "fell prey to" Artegal: I'm pretty sure 'we landed headfirst in the pit' is stretching the definition of 'overcame'. Ystava: Hey, we survived and beat the monsters in the pit, and then escaped. Ystava: That's like overcoming a mountain. Narrator: Now they have captured 8 or 9 prisoners in various stages of ill or total health, as well as as several dire toad corpses. Ystava: You don't go AROUND a mountain. Narrator: The antman prisoners are despondent, giving out monotone warnings about how the delvers will be destroyed by the coming reinforcements. Wolfgang: "The sooner we leave, the less time they have to mob us." Artegal: "We're not leaving without the pixies." Wolfgang: "We can come back later. Let's take the loot and go." ** Beltarne ensures that the ones who are dying get stabilized. ** ** Artegal hunkers down next to one of the healthier antmen. "Look, we don't want to hurt or kill more of you lot than we have to. Where are the pixies? Helping us get in and out as fast as possible is to the benefit of your hive." ** GM: Hey, Interrogation! GM: Why don't you roll that. Artegal: Interrogation (Default): 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 Artegal: Why not. Luck! Artegal: Interrogation (Default): 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 6,6,4 = 16 vs (6) or less Critical Failure! by 10 B556 Artegal: Interrogation (Default): 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 Artegal: Ahwell. Beltarne: Poop. Artegal: Unless I have 5 points of bonuses somewhere from 'Being a Nymph' and my various talents, that's just not happening. GM: I'll give you Charisma in this case. Torvall: ((I have interrogation at 11...needed to open character sorry for delay)) GM: Or we can count it as a +1 bonus on Torvall's roll. Torvall: Should I roll or wait on a decision? GM: Anyone doing anything else while Torvall and Artegal are interrogating? Wolfgang is watching your animals and for approaching antmen from the cave entrance. GM: Go ahead and roll, Torvall. Torvall: Interrogation(11): 3d6.skill(11,1) => 4,5,5 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Artegal: ((I'll take +1 on Torvall's roll.)) Torvall: Bah! Artegal: ((And was typing that before he rolled, alas.)) Ystava: ... I think Ystava is using a dead toad for a bit of giant football practice. Ystava: Kick. Ystava: Kick kick. ** Beltarne is slicing open non-sapients for their lewts ** Ystava: It won't work very well. Ystava: But it's therapeutic. Antmen: "You vill never benedlade zee kuardz do vind zee blizoners. You vill only vind zen ven you are daken blizoner and bud in zee zellz." Artegal: "We carved through your legion in pretty short order, friend. But have it your way - I can't force you to talk, after all." GM: Each attempt takes a Surgery roll and 10 minutes, Beltarne. More success means better stuff. Antmen: "Zee eloez vill kluzz you. You do nod zdand a kanze." Beltarne: Surgery/TL3 (Humanoid) (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 GM: You extract some poison glands, weighing 5 lbs, but there's nothing of interest in its stomach. Artegal: How long are we willing to sit here gathering treasure from monster innards? Beltarne: As long as your conversation takes and regrouping Beltarne: I'm guessing about 10 min. GM: Anyone doing anything in the next 8 minutes before Beltarne starts cutting something else up? Remember, there are multiple doors leading deeper into the mound past the pit trip, and Artegal and Ystava heard buzzing Antman voices beyond them. whispering to Ystava, The doors smell strongly of the vanilla stench you are coming to associate with the antmen. Ystava: Oh hey! Forgot about that. Ystava: They're not saying things like "Your mother was a cow" are they? GM: No... GM: the exact words are hard to make out unless you're listening at the door, otherwise you're just hearing sounds. Ystava: ... Ystava: I think I'm going to have to go check that out. I have big ears. Torvall: ((Torvall will continue to fail at interrogation/intimidation)) GM: You hear things like "vhen are zhey conink?" and "naybe it iz zave now" and "sday back, zee kuardz have nod leborded" and "zey are on zeir vay - ve nuzd vaid a vew nonendz nore" Torvall: ((After saying that I just realized I have intimidation as well...if would help)) GM: Torvall - each question takes 1 minute to ask and get/not get an answer, so you can ask up to 8 more questions, at least, before anyone has to make another decision. Repeatedly asking the same question doesn't get you anything. Ystava: Definitely not "Your mother was a cow." but also not "Quick, release the prisoners!" or "I hope they don't find the dire bears!" GM: Torvall, what questions are you asking? Torvall: Primarily what the guard numbers are and strengths and where the pixies are being held. Taking suggestions for other questions... Artegal: "How many guards do you have" is a good start. "Where did you get these orcish weapons", "What right do you have to claim legal sovereignty here", and "Who is your military leader" are great followups. Artegal: We already covered "Where are the pixies", and didn't get an answer, so. Torvall: OK...from the top...re-roll for each question? ** Ystava makes a few completely incomprehensible hand gestures at the rest of the group. Gesture Default, god help you all: 3d6.skill(8,-4) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (4) or less Failure! by 6 ** ** Ystava appears to be trying to communicate somehow. ** GM: Okay, roll for "how many guards do you have", Artegal can assist with Interrogation+Charisma, roll once per question. GM: Either that or Ystava is swatting flies, hard to say. ** Beltarne busily scoops out frog innards ** Artegal: Interrogation (Default): 3d6.skill(10,-4+5) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Antmen: "Eak nound az a dozen kuardz and zere are nany nore in the nain nound zee badlolz vill be back zoon and zhen zhere vill be even nore kuardz." GM: Hmmm... Torvall should have rolled for that. Torvall: OK...I will from now on just let me know when so I don't get ahead of things. GM: Ask a question, roll the dice at the same time. Torvall: Roger Torvall: "Where did you get these orcish weapons?" Torvall: Interrogation(11): 3d6.skill(11) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Interrogation (Default): 3d6.skill(10,-4+5) => 3,6,1 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Torvall: "What gives you the right to claim sovereignty in this area?" Torvall: Interrogation(11): 3d6.skill(11) => 3,5,6 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Torvall: ((Wow sucking today)) Torvall: "Who is your military leader?" Torvall: Interrogation(11): 3d6.skill(11) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (11) or less Failure! by 4 Artegal: (They may answer that one anyway, what with possibly believing it'll make us go away.) Torvall: ((damnit!)) Artegal: (Er, 'may answer that one anyway' in response to 'what legal right'.) Torvall: True enough. Antmen: "Zhey kane vlon Zanbzon Nanor in zee norz ve boughd zhen vrom zee koblinz now zad Verzklovd az laized zeir dalivvz doo igh. Antmen: "Ve are zee antmen ov Zaokodlunk ziz iz our land." Antmen: "You vill vind oud aboud our leaderz vhen zhey kone and cabdure you." GM: Beltarne has removed the poison glands and is cutting into the stomach with his axe. GM: He'll be done with the first toad of 6 in another 5 minutes. Torvall: Any other suggestions for questions? Artegal: I'm open to ideas from the floor. Artegal: I've got nothing pressing on my mind. Beltarne: ((I got nothin)) Torvall: "What is your name? What is your quest? What is the capital of Assyrria?" ** Ystava gets bored evesdropping on bugs and comes over to watch the interrogation for a bit. ** GM: Torvall and Artegal are playing good cop/bad cop, but not very well because Torvall refuses to really threaten them and Artegal is too likeable to be the bad cop. GM: So it's more like wuss cop/happy cop and that doesn't work as well as you might think. GM: As time passes, the antmen are getting a little less despondent in their responses and do more to emphasis the "your doom is upon you" theme. ** Ystava is gigantic, hideous, and intimidating. ** Beltarne: ((Reminds me of that Will Farrel/Marky Mark buddy comedy. Ystava: Also not very interested in the interrogations, but he seems bored. Torvall: "Well, at this point friends, I would like to continue on and find the fairy prisoners, but I'm not entirely sure we can overcome the forces that are ahead of us." Artegal: "I don't believe we'll have all that much trouble." Beltarne: "Once they're on alert our chances of penetrating deep enough to find the fae are substantially reduced." Artegal: "Then I suggest we get moving. Onward! Ystava, kick in that door over there!" he gestures to the one Ystava had been listening at. ** Beltarne wipes his hands on a nearby prisoner, then stands and picks up his shield and axe. ** Ystava: (( lost maptools )) Ystava: "Kay. The door with the kicking gonna surprise the bug guys over there." ** Torvall grimaces, but gets ready to move forward. ** Ystava: (( trying to reconnect )) ** Artegal passes Torvall one of his healing potions at the sight of the grimace. "This should help with that light wound, friend." ** GM: Set yourselves up on the map. There's two doors - one more or less in the hall that leads to the dire toads, the other kind of in the hall that leads to the shock lizards. Artegal: (Heals 1d+2 HP!) Torvall: "I have potions friend...I had actually forgotten my wounds." Artegal: ((What do we do with the prisoners?)) Torvall: 1d6 => 3 = (3)+2 Artegal: ((Can't just leave them at our backs.)) Ystava: Which one was the one I was listening at? Torvall: I will drink my own potion and heal 5 then... GM: Both of them. You heard voices from both of them at various times. Artegal: Northeast door is closer! Ystava: I guess this one, because it's where my mini is! Path of laziest solution. Wolfgang: "This is a bad idea, but I'm with you." Ystava: Ya'll do have time to stop Ystava if the consensus is against it, I'm pretty sure. Beltarne: ((Meh, whatever)) GM: The door looks to be pretty substantial - solid construction of wood, hinges on the far side, and apparently barred or wedged shut now. Ystava: This is a good place to start with a crowbar, and then get frustrated and bring out an axe. Ystava: Crowbar first! Ystava: +1 for crowbar? Ystava: Forced Entry (14) 3d6.skill(14,+1) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 GM: Okay, quick Contest of Lifting ST, +2 for the crowbar, Forced Entry bonus if appropriate, -3 for the bar behind the door. Ystava: Oh, rolled Forced Entry. One sec GM: No, it's a quick Contest of Lifting ST, +2 for the crowbar, Forced Entry bonus if appropriate, -3 for the bar behind the door. Beltarne: Can I assist? Ystava: ST (17) 3d6.skill(17,+2+1-3) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Ystava: Yes, I KNOW that. GM: Sorry. Ystava: I commented that I rolled the wrong thing :D GM: I was confused. GM: Beltarne - no, Ystava takes up all the space. Ystava: I's big Beltarne: K GM: Bar resists! 3d6.skill(18) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (18) or less Success! by 3 Narrator: With a grunt, Ystava flexes his muscles and the door springs open, a wooden bar noisily breaking and dropping to the ground. Ystava: "I stronger than door!" ** Artegal takes the lead, torch flickering in his shield hand. ** GM: As Artegal walks down the corridor, a trio of hand axes whirl out of the darkness. GM: Artegal is at -4 to defend against these, if they hit. ** Artegal smiles at the sight of antmen shapes in the darkness. "Greet-- ACK!" ** Antmen: Thrown axes! 3d6.skill(12,4-3) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 and 3d6.skill(12,4-3) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (13) or less Critical Failure! by 4 B556 and 3d6.skill(12,4-3) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Antmen: Thrown axes big miss 3d6.crit_miss() => 4,4,3 = 11 You drop your weapon (& a cheap weapon breaks). B556 Artegal: Is parrying a thrown weapon at any penalty other than the -4 for not seeing it coming? GM: The antmen immediately turn to run into the darkness. GM: B376 says -1 to parry thrown axes. Artegal: Block: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 and Parry: 3d6.skill(16,-4-1) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Well. GM: Take a devestating 1d6+3 => 4,3 = (7) cutting damage. Ystava: Cutting vs armor. :D Ystava: Torso? Artegal: That's 3 higher than my DR, and there's a wacky formula in there. Artegal: Oh wait. Artegal: Torso. Artegal: Bounces off the breastplate and mail. GM: Right-ho! Artegal: "Oy, look, I really just want to talk with you!" Artegal: "I'm sure we can settle this if we just negotiate!" GM: The antmen are scurring down the hall at Move 5 if anyone wants to give chance. ** Artegal runs after, though hardly at a sprint. ** Torvall: "I'm sure chasing would be a very bad idea on their home turf." Artegal: "We'll hardly be able to get any information if we don't talk with them!" Narrator: Artegal finds himslef in a room filled with benches. A few weapon racks, mostly empty, line the walls, but some bucklers, bolts, and a halberd are visible. There are also a dozen or more vials sitting on a table. ** Artegal does stop chasing them, though, staying in the room with the vials. ** ** Ystava follows Artegal. "They talking with the axes. I do not think they are with the talking." ** ** Beltarne examines the vials suspiciously. ** Artegal: "Rational beings are supposed to negotiate once martial supremacy has been determined." Ystava: "Wat?" Torvall: ((Sticks with Ystava)) GM: Okay, from the south corridor, another set of axes emerge from the darkness aimed at Beltarne. Artegal: "We beat them, they're supposed to talk." GM: 3d6.skill(12) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 and 3d6.skill(12) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 and 3d6.skill(12) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 and 3d6.skill(12) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 and 3d6.skill(12) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 GM: Axe that hit Beltarne hits Ystava? 3d6.skill(9) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 Ystava: "We beat the other- woop!" GM: Beltarne can defend at -4. ** Ystava flinches as an axe goes wild. "You stop with that!" ** GM: 4 potential hits, by the way. Beltarne: Axe * Primary parry 3d6.skill(14,-5) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Beltarne: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 4,2,2 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: Second was a block. GM: okay. Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,-4) => 5,2,2 = 9 vs (7) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,-4) => 5,6,4 = 15 vs (7) or less Failure! by 8 Beltarne: And I'll luck the parry. Beltarne: Axe * Primary parry 3d6.skill(14,-5) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 Beltarne: Axe * Primary parry 3d6.skill(14,-5) => 5,6,2 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 GM: Damage is 1d6+3 => 3,3 = (6) and 1d6+3 => 4,3 = (7) and 1d6+3 => 3,3 = (6) Ystava: Daym. GM: You take 4 damage, then. as 1 + 2 + 1 point hits. Beltarne: DR 5, so 4 points get through GM: We agree! Ystava: As crushing! Ystava: (( that rule really comes in handy with the death by a thousand cuts problem )) ** Beltarne curses loudly as he is hit by multiple axes. ** Ystava: (( although death by a thousand bruises is still death. )) GM: Beltarne can make out a gaggle of antmen with staves and bucklers running away to the southeast. GM: He might be able to catch them if he hurries. Beltarne: Not on maptools I can't. Beltarne: And no, I'm not rushing off, thanks. GM: Well, then what are folks doing? Artegal: "Wolfgang, Ystava, guard those tunnels. Beltarne, Torvall, what are these vials?" Artegal: ((They're the holy people, they might know.)) ** Beltarne inspects vials. ** ** Ystava hunkers down behind his shield, All Out Defense Double, and watches for movement. ** Torvall: "Unless they are actively evil I doubt I will learn anything?" GM: Relevant skills? Artegal: "Well, they may be." ** Artegal keeps an eye on the rear tunnel entrance, just in case someone is coming in to surprise us. ** GM: Okay. GM: These tunnels are more bored, and less smooth cut, than the entrance was. Torvall: No relevant skill, just looking and seeing if my 'holiness' feels tained by the vials in some way. Beltarne: Theology, Occultism, Esoteric Medicine? Artegal: ((Or if they're labeled in trade tongue. That'd be useful.)) Beltarne: ((Labels would be nice)) GM: Okay, looking at the vials more closely, 12 of them are clearly Glow Vials because you can see the reactant. GM: The other 4 ... you're not sure. They have some obscure symbols on them, which you mostly associate with wounds, recovery, supplication, and power. You could learn more by sniffing one, but if it has negative effects you might get affected. Artegal: "Pass me one of those, I'll take a smell." GM: Also, Ystava should make a hearing roll at -4. Artegal: ((Of course, Beltarne's largely immune to poison.)) Beltarne: Grab em all, tossing a glow vial down each corridor. Artegal: ((Since he's basically immune.)) Artegal: ((Er.)) Ystava: Hearing (15) 3d6.skill(15,-4) => 4,5,5 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Artegal: ((That got confused.)) Beltarne: And I'll sniff if we're not suddely attacked. GM: Okay, which sniffing or throwing first, and in what direction are you handling the tunnels? GM: And is Artegal or Beltarne sniffing? Artegal: I think Beltarne's throwing first, then sniffing, rather than having me sniff. GM: Which tunnel first, and then counterclockwise or clockwise from there? Beltarne: Throwing first, one down the west-ward one, then down the southward one. Beltarne: You need throwing roll? I'm not trying to hit anything beyond vaguely "in that direction" GM: You see some movement barely from the west tunnel, and then Wolfgang says "there's more of them on the south side of that room, I can see their shadows on the wall" when you thrown to the south. GM: No rolls needed. Beltarne: ((My world for a case of frags)) Ystava: (( there's some half decent options for throwing, but not quite frags :D )) Beltarne: ((Yes. Sad face.)) Narrator: Both rooms are revealed to be dug out of the earth with bed-like niches in the walls. The west one has a prominent well in the middle of the floor. Other than that, both are unremarkable. GM: Artegal, make a Hearing check at -3. ** Beltarne scowls as the ant-men fail to rush the party, then takes a hesitant sniff of the other four potions. ** Ystava: Which room is Wolfgang looking at, the west room? Artegal: Per: 3d6.skill(10,-3) => 6,5,1 = 12 vs (7) or less Failure! by 5 Ystava: Just trying to keep track. GM: Ystava, yes. ** Artegal is blissfully ignorant. ** GM: Another hearing check at -4 for Ystava, please. GM: There's a constant background buzz of coleopteran voices echoing throughout the corridors, but the effect is more disorienting than informative. Ystava: Hearing (15) 3d6.skill(15,-4) => 1,4,2 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 GM: Beltarne, roll Esoteric medicine. whispering to Ystava, You hear a burst of Antmen speech, and then the sounds of a gaggle of them moving southeast of you. Beltarne: Esoteric Medicine (Holy) (14) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (14) or less Success! by 9 GM: These are definitely major healing potions. Beltarne: "Healing potions" Beltarne: "Heads up Artegal" ** Beltarne tosses him one, drinks another. ** Artegal: "I've space in my belt for a couple. Don't throw them, I'm holding a sword and shield." Ystava: "The guys there, doing the thing." Beltarne: ((Never mind on the tossing, then.)) Ystava: "I don't know the thing. But they're doing the thing." Artegal: ((Also, MAJOR healing potions are overkill for our current wounds.)) Artegal: ((Artegal will happily provide a healing potion for 1d+2 and put two of the new potions into his belt's slots.)) Artegal: ((That, however, will take some time! Do we have that much time?)) GM: Well, nothing is happening right this second. ** Artegal ambles over, puts his sword away, pulls out a potion for Beltarne, and puts two of the healing potions into his belt, then! ** Artegal: (And once that's done, he pulls out his sword once more.) GM: Okay. Beltarne: 1d6+2 => 5,2 = (7) GM: Okay, make a Vision roll at -7 when you return to your post. Uhm, Night Vision helps. ** Beltarne tucks other two into his belt to replace the sleep grenade. ** Artegal: Vision: 3d6.skill(10,-7) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (3) or less Failure! by 8 GM: A flurry of axes appears in the light of the glow vials, headed for Artegal's legs 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 5,2,4 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: "Alright. Lets move. Ystava, which way are they doing that thing?" GM: One misses cleanly, the others hit. Artegal: Hum, how much does hitting the ground behind my shield benefit me? GM: Artegal hears montone voices to the southeast, followed by hurried footsteps. ** Ystava gestures down his hallway. "That way!" Then he reacts, a bit late, to the sound of axes bouncing off of Artie. ** GM: You get +3 for the Dodge and Drop, and one of the axes misses you. GM: Uhm, you get +3 against 1 of them. Then you're at -3 vs the other 2. Ystava: One more of the axes? Artegal: Not really worth it. GM: Right, 1 misses entirely. Ystava: So two would miss entirely if he dodged and dropped? Ystava: And he'd get +3 vs a third? GM: Right, and then be at -3 for the last 2. Artegal: I may not have seen them coming, but I was well-prepped for defense. Penalty to defenses without the dodge and drop? Ystava: That's actually worth considernig. Ystava: How long you want to consider it, I dunno. GM: Well, they threw as you stepped up, so I'll give you a net -3. Artegal: Block: 3d6.skill(16,-3) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (13) or less Success! by 8 and Parry: 3d6.skill(16,-3-1) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Luck the parry. Artegal: 3d6.skill(16,-3-1) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Artegal: 3d6.skill(16,-3-1) => 2,1,4 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Artegal: Feverish Dodge the second two: 3d6.skill(11,+3-3+2) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 and 3d6.skill(11,+3-3+2) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 GM: Axes go clattering into the far wall. Artegal: "Attack from the southeast!" GM: You guys are collecting a nice pile of axes, actually. ** Artegal charges off. ** Ystava: "Uh, The guys do the thing here? Wat?" Ystava: "Bye." GM: Take a round of movement, then. GM: Anyone else following? GM: Artegal sees a half dozen antmen fleeing south. GM: The south door is open. ** Artegal follows. ** ** Beltarne follows! ** Beltarne: "C'mon Ystava!" Ystava: "Uh, Ok! With the coming and the guys! Waaaaait!" GM: okay, we seem to be in a fight, then. Wolfgang: "We're going to get mobbed." Wolfgang: "I hate this place." 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) Artegal: Shield Charge Antman 9. Artegal: Do I get to count last round's movement even though there was a turn? I should be running at a pretty good clip. GM: Sure! Artegal: Shield (Shield): 3d6.skill(16,+0) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 Artegal: I've got Shield at DX+2, so I get +2 per die on shield charge damage (I took a perk) GM: Right. Antmen: Block and retreat 3d6.skill(10,1+1) => 1,6,6 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: I'm hoping the DB of +3 and the +2 per die are enough to overcome his extra legs. >.> Antmen: Does 1d6 => 1 = (1) to Artegal, takes 1d6+6 => 5,6 = (11) (knockback, real damage halved) Antmen: Slams back into his ally, falls over, but his ally stands? 3d6.skill(11) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Artegal: That went better than I expected. Artegal: ### Beltarne: ((Next magic item request is the suit of juggernaut plate.)) Beltarne: ((Cause I want to do that all the time.)) Antmen: Resist stunning! and [3d6.skill(11) => 3d6.skill(11)} and Antmen: Resist stunning! [3d6.skill(11) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 and 3d6.skill(11) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) ** Ystava can't see any antment sneaking up behind, so he goes merrily down the hallway! ** Ystava: And that's it really. Ystava: *** 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne turns and starts getting a spike and mallet ready, however long that takes. ** Beltarne: ### GM: Uhm. GM: Long action 3d6 => 2,3,3 = (8) seconds! Beltarne: Apparently I'm confused GM: You may want to start doing that while you walk to the door, though. Beltarne: Gonna be kneeling by the door, then. GM: Okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: Moves after everyone else. "I'm going to kill all of them." 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 22 Antmen Guerillas) Torvall: Move up. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Antmen Guerillas (on deck: 28 Artegal) Torvall: ### Torvall: Not a lot to do. Artegal: "They're going around to the south! Guard that south door!" Antmen: 3 of them hurry off, heading to the south. Antmen: One of them rolls away. Antmen: The last gets to his knees. Wolfgang: Vision 3d6.skill(10,3-3) => 5,3,4 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) ** Artegal decapitates the kneeling antman, because he's really rather tired of messing around and some of those axes came close. Broadsword to the Neck: 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 ** Antmen: Staff Parry 3d6.skill(10,2+1-2) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Artegal: Alas. Artegal: +2 for staff, +1 for ?? Antmen: Small buckler! Artegal: Right. Artegal: Step! Artegal: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Ystava: Ok, anyways. GM: Ystava, make two vision checks at -3. Ystava: Can I slam with reach 3, or do I have to go into close combat? Ystava: Ooo. Ystava: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (10) or less Failure! by 6 Ystava: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 1,3,1 = 5 vs (10) or less Success! by 5 whispering to Ystava, The stick of wood that was sticking out of the slot in the ground is gone. GM: Can you slam with strikers? I guess you can gore. Artegal: Test. Ystava: Horns were definitely slam thingies in 3e but natural attacks got tweaked alot so. Ystava: So, move and attack gore, slam or normal move and attack? GM: Move and attack, gore as a slam. Ystava: From here, I think it's a normal move and attack unless the horns let me charge at range at full skill, which would be kind of awesome. Ystava: Slam damage is sad GM: But you do impaling damage at a relative penalty. Ystava: But range and skill is nice :D Ystava: Brawling (18) 3d6.skill(18,-1) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (17) or less Success! by 1 Ystava: #6 Ystava: Because stabbing around a corner with a goring charge defies physics. Antmen: Block! 3d6.skill(10,1-2) => 2,1,3 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 Torvall: ((Bah...physics!)) Antmen: Shatters his shield? 1d3 => 1 = (1) on a 1. Ystava: "The floor thing hole, you fix it! Ystava hates the hole thing!" Narrator: Ystava's horns rip the antman's shield of his arm, shattering it. Artegal: "The what?" 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Gets moar spike + mallet. Beltarne: ### GM: 2 of 8. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: "Who knows!" 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 22 Antmen Guerillas) Torvall: Move. Wheee! Done? Torvall: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Antmen Guerillas (on deck: 28 Artegal) Antmen: Antmen 9 stands. Ystava: "The floor hole thing with the dirt and the smaller hole!" Antmen: Or kneels, anyway. Antman 6 stands and hits Artegal with his staff 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 DA-2/-1 and kicks him 3d6.skill(12) => 4,4,6 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Antmen: DX to not fall over? 3d6.skill(10) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (10) or less Failure! by 5 Artegal: Parry and Riposte: -4 Riposte! 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Antmen: Antmen move in the darkness. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) Artegal: Counterattack and Riposte, going for the neck once more. Broadsword: 3d6.skill(18,-5) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (13) or less Failure! by 3 Artegal: Hm. Alas. Artegal: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Ystava: Y know. I can just gore him from here, really. Antmen: "oh no." Ystava: No melee penalty to hit prone is there? Ystava: And he's got defense penalties. Ystava: I like that. GM: You can probably even all-out attack safely. No melee penalty versus prone. Put out both his eyes! Ystava: There's another one :D Ystava: Ystava can totally see that. GM: Who is kneeling, but whatever. Ystava: Gore to the Vitals! Ystava: Brawling (18) 3d6.skill(18,-1-3) => 3,6,1 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Antmen: Parry! 3d6.skill(10,2-3) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 2d6+6 => 4,6,6 = (16) imp Ystava: Ow. Antmen: Takes 33 damage, dies horribly. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne messes around in his pack some more. ** Beltarne: 3 if 8 Beltarne: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: Stands guard with Beltarne. "We're going to get mobbed." 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 22 Antmen Guerillas) Torvall: Move. Done. Torvall: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Antmen Guerillas (on deck: 28 Artegal) Antmen: Antman 9 surrenders. GM: The remaining antmen have fled into the darkness. Are going to continue trying to pursue? Artegal: "Throw down your weapons and you'll not be harmed." He draws back his own weapon, but doesn't put it away. "Take us to the place the pixies or being held, or your life is forfeit." Beltarne: No Artegal: ((Why no!)) Artegal: ((Pixies ARE being held. Oy.)) GM: Intimidation roll? ** Ystava is pretty intimidating. Can I back him up? ** GM: Sure. Artegal: Intimidation: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (14) or less Success! by 9 Artegal: (If Ystava succeeds, mine becomes a crit.)) Ystava: Intimidation (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Includes: +1 from 'Born War-Leader', +2 from 'Appearance'; Conditional: +4 from 'Flourish Shtick' when successfully performed an impressive flourish on knocked down or killed foe Ystava: I probably get +1 for being bigger Ystava: That's really almost universal, because my horns actually count towards that :D Antmen: "Zee eloez vill kill you bud I vill dake you zhey are on zheir vay and zheir are nany ov zhem vlee vhile you ave a zanze." Ystava: Add your SM and subtract the others. My SM is effectively +4? Ystava: ish. GM: Uhm. GM: He's pretty intimidated. Artegal: "We've no intention of fleeing, creature. Stand up and lead us where we want to go. Beltarne! Torvall! Wolfgang! The prisoner's going to lead us where we need to go." ** Beltarne picks pack back up. ** GM: Also, 4 axes flashes out of the darkness at Beltarne while he is getting the spike out. 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 5,5,2 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 3d6.skill(14,4-4-2) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Artegal: ((Isn't wolfgang mostly in the way?)) Artegal: ((Or are they coming from the northeast?)) Beltarne: Axe * Primary parry 3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: nix that, no axe in hand Wolfgang: Right. Wolfgang is hit, they're coming from the west, he blocks and parries 3d6.skill(13,3+2-4) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 3d6.skill(13,3-1-4) => 3,3,3 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Beltarne: Block (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (11) or less Failure! by 5 Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 Wolfgang: And 3d6.skill(13,3-4-3) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (9) or less Success! by 4 and 3d6.skill(13,3-2-4-1) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 Wolfgang: Takes 1d6+3 => 3,3 = (6) vs DR8 or something. Wolfgang: "I'm going to kill them all!" Beltarne: Luck again on the dodge Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,4,4 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Beltarne: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 GM: Wolfgang stood in the way, he took the hits. Artegal: I think Wolfgang took the hits instead of you, Beltarne. Beltarne: Alright GM: The antmen disappear back into the darkness. Wolfgang growls and shuts the door. ** Beltarne spikes the damn door ** Antmen: The captive begins chanting in its own language. Artegal: "Oi! None of that!" GM: Since the door opens inward from the room you're in, how are you spiking it? I'm confused, but I may be misinformed. Ystava: Hm, No wooden door frame. Beltarne: by making the space the door can fit in smaller. Antmen: "You kill ne or zey kill ne by akzidend. I vill varn zen nod do kill ne." GM: Uhm? Okay. Artegal: ((If you drive the spike through between the door and the frame on the same side as the hinges, it goes through far enough to prevent the door from moving at all. It requires a flexible doorframe material, like wood - if it doesn't have any give, then it can't spike properly that way.)) Beltarne: Door is on hinges, yes? So you close door, then jam a spike into the bottom that lifts the door out of the hinges and smooshes it against the frame. GM: Okay. Artegal: Frankly, it only really works at all if it's got a fairly tight frame to begin with. Not true for most medieval doors. Beltarne: True GM: Hmmm. Artegal, make a Diplomacy check. At -5. Artegal: Is this a reaction roll? GM: Influence roll. Artegal: Right. Artegal: Diplomacy: 3d6.skill(10,+5-5) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Bah. Artegal: Luck is up? Artegal: Luck is up! GM: Sure. Artegal: Diplomacy: 3d6.skill(10,+5-5) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Diplomacy: 3d6.skill(10,+5-5) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Artegal: That'll do. Antmen: The antman begins to lead you off to the southwest. The mound begins buzzing around you. Artegal: Follow him cautiously, sword and shield still out. Artegal: (And I hope the others are following.) ** Ystava is following, axe and shield at the ready! ** Narrator: The curving halls lead to open rooms, scattered with the debris of a dozens of ant men. Narrator: The halls are empty of antmen, though their voices echo in the darkness. Artegal: As long as he's keeping his people out of our hair, I'm happy. Narrator: Many new voices echo out of the darkness. Artegal: ((Of course, if he's setting up a giant ambush, I'll be very displeased.)) GM: People with Occultism can roll it. ** Ystava listens to crickets. ** GM: Beltarne? Beltarne: Occultism (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Beltarne: Sorry, sister called me. whispering to Beltarne, Someone is spellcasting nearby. Possibly multiple people. Beltarne: "They're casting something nearby." Beltarne: "We should move." ** Artegal prods the antman prisoner none too gently. "Tell them to stop their casting." ** Antmen: "I an no elo. Zhey vill nod lizden do ne." GM: Sorry, doing stuff in the background. Artegal: "Very well. Let's pick up the pace." GM: Hey, set up your marching order here. GM: It'll be important. Beltarne: "Towards or away the caster?" GM: Toward, but the casting has stopped. GM: Line up in the hallway, please. Ystava: Or however we end up arranging ourselves. Ystava: Ystava takes rear guard I guess? Artegal: Artegal is in front, with the prisoner. Wolfgang: Wants to be in back. Ystava: I sort of end up guarding the entire middle section really. Narrator: The delvers advance, following the antman. The antman stops chanting, and the noise through the mound stops. Antmen: "Vaid ziz iz lonk vay ve nuzd ko levd" Narrator: As the delvers turn, a pair of glow vials drop in the darkness, illuminating massed ranks of antmen standing and kneeling with leveled crossbows. Ystava: Not with these vision settings :P Narrator: The second rank forms around a huge antmen, easily as tall as Ystava, holding paired halberds. A winged antmen with 2 repeater crossbows stands to his left and an antmen with a net stands to his right. Behind the netman, golden runes glow on an antmen's staff. GM: So all of you have Combat Reflexes, pretty much? Artegal: I think it's required. Torvall *might* not. Torvall: Torvall does not Ystava: Can we get a virbal direction? Ystava: Like, all around us? Beltarne: Yes on CR. Ystava: Only to the right? Ystava: Or expose the fog of ware manually or something? Artegal: ((I'm only seeing enemies on the left.)) Artegal: ((But I do see the whole lot of them.)) Ystava: I'm seeing them on the right. Ystava: So that means we're pinned in. GM: Well, whatever. You have about 1 second before a bunch of crossbows come to visit. GM: errr, crossbow bolts. Ystava: "Wahtever" is not a good response to "Where are these badguys that you say we see", for reference. GM: Sorry, responding to the Torvall CR issue. GM: Enemies to the left for sure, and Ystava sees some to the right. Ystava: Ah, ok. Torvall: Scurry back begind a corner if possible! Beltarne: IN that second I go southward as fast as possible. Ystava: "The guys they are everywhere! Ystava: " Artegal: Advance three steps, AoD (Dodge). Wolfgang: All-out block, step backwards. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) Ystava: You're all alone Artie. Ystava: I am noticing this. Ystava: Are you SURE you don't have On the Edge, even? Torvall: We did not wish to be pincushions. Artegal: "There aren't THAT many! We can take them!" Ystava: ... Ystava: Delusion: Gentille Proficiency? Artegal: (There really aren't) Artegal: (We really can.) Artegal: Step forward, AoD(Dodge) again. Artegal: Actually, nix the step. Artegal: Just the AoD. Artegal: I like 7 yards. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) ** Ystava moves up to go after these guys, since Artie seems to ahve the other guys covered. ** 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Beltarne embarks on a fiendishly clever and possibly suicidal plan to flank them. ** ** Beltarne realizes the room does not connect to the other one, and heads back the way he came. ** Beltarne: ### Beltarne: ((Only one way to find out.)) 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: Fast-draws a hatchet 3d6.skill(15) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (15) or less Success! by 0 and throws it at Warrior 3 3d6.skill(16,-4-2-2) => 2,3,4 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 GM: Hits the Knight instead 3d6.skill(9) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Hits the Archer instead 3d6.skill(9) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 22 Antmen Guerillas) Torvall: Move up to the corner but not beyond...at least not this turn. Torvall: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Antmen Guerillas (on deck: 28 Artegal) Antmen: Winged antmen discharges twinned repeater crossbows at Artegal's vitals 3d6.skill(19,3+2-3-4-4) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 PA-4/-2 and 3d6.skill(19,3+2-3-4-4) => 5,5,6 = 16 vs (13) or less Failure! by 3 Artegal: Block: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Antmen: Knight looses his crossbow at Artegal 3d6.skill(16,2-4) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 Artegal: Dodge: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Antmen: 5 antmen loose crossbows at Artegal 3d6.skill(14,4-4) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 3d6.skill(14,4-4) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 3d6.skill(14,4-4) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 3d6.skill(14,4-4) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 3d6.skill(14,4-4) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 and stand up. Artegal: Dodge: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Artegal: Dodge: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Artegal: Dodge: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 Artegal: Dodge: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Artegal: Dodge: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 ** Artegal is Neo. ** Antmen: Huge antman evaluates Artegal for +2 to hit. Antmen: Antman priest aims his staff at Artegal. Antmen: Antman with net aims at Artegal +4. Antmen: Antman wizard begins casting something. Antmen: Other antmen do stuff that most people can't see. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 25 Ystava) Artegal: Advance 3; AoD (Dodge). Artegal: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 25 Beltarne) ** Ystava starts moving around the corner. ** Ystava: Oh look, Antmen! Antmen: 4 antmen loose crossbows at Ystava. Ystava: Yeah, about waht I figured. Ystava: It looks like I have some cover from the corner? Ystava: Perhaps? Mebby? a little? Antmen: Attacks 3d6.skill(14,4+1-2-4) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 3d6.skill(14,4+1-2-4) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 3d6.skill(14,4+1-2-4) => 1,4,1 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 3d6.skill(16,4+1-2-4-2) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 PA-2/-1 on the last. Ystava: Block - Shield (Shield) (11) ) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Ystava: Can i Retreat back around the corner? Antmen: Antmen 10 stands. All release their crossbows, and use Grip Mastery to hold their polearms. GM: You can't retreat against ranged attacks, just dodge and drop. Though I guess going around the corner as part of a Dodge and drop is fine. Artegal: I think that since they were Waiting, you can't dodge and drop around the corner from the first one and negate all the others - they're simultaneous. Artegal: However, their Wait didn't include 'fire, change grips, and stand'. Artegal: It can only include the attack action. GM: Oh, okay. Ystava: I wasn't looking at negating, so much as getting cover penalty on attacks. Ystava: but ah well. Burning an FP on doding! Ystava: Dodge (10) +2 ) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Antmen: Also, takes 2d6+2 => 4,4,2 = (10) impaling damage from the one got past your shield. Ystava: No FP and no FP! Ystava: Dodge (10) +2 ) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Ystava: Dodge (10) +2 ) => 3,1,2 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 Ystava: Last one includes predictive shot penalty Antmen: and another 2d6+2 => 4,2,2 = (8) from the one that you didn't dodge. GM: So... 4 damage? Ystava: so 2x2 = 4 and none. GM: Continuing your move? Ystava: Yep! Narrator: Ystava sees many of the antmen are in a room filled with racks and tables of food. Ystava: *** 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: Drop axe as free action, all-out Move and Ready Acid potion. Beltarne: ### GM: Any DX rolls or anything there? Beltarne: Potion Belt GM: Nope, okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: Fast-draw another 3d6.skill(15) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Wolfgang: Throw the axe at Warrior 6 3d6.skill(16,-2-2-2) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Antmen: Warrior 6 blocks 3d6.skill(11,2-2) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 22 Antmen Guerillas) Torvall: Move up next to Artegal. Done. Torvall: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Antmen Guerillas (on deck: 28 Artegal) Antmen: Winged scout double-cocks his repeaters, looses them at Torvall 3d6.skill(19,3-3-3-3) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 (vitals) and 3d6.skill(19,3-3-3-3) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 (vitals) Artegal: Block the first: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,5,6 = 16 vs (16) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Go go gadget shield wall. Wolfgang: Can't shield wall someone in front of him. Artegal: Attempt to block the second: 3d6.skill(16,-5) => 4,5,5 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Artegal: Er, he's adjacent to me and if anything slightly behind. GM: Right, Artegal totally can. Wolfgang CAN'T. Artegal: The line of fire is definitely in my shield-block arc. Artegal: oh! Artegal: Fsck. Artegal: Sorry. Torvall: Frantic dodge the unblocked one. GM: Which Wolfgang was pointing out as to why Torvall is in trouble. Artegal: (I totally spaced on the fact that Mark was Wolfgang.) Torvall: Dodge: 3d6.skill(8,+2) => 5,5,5 = 15 vs (10) or less Failure! by 5 Torvall: Ouch. Antmen: Front rank stands, slings crossbows, readies polearms, and evalutes Artegal. Antmen: Crossbow bolt does 2d6+2 => 3,4,2 = (9) impaling to Torvall. Torvall: So 12 after armor? Yikes. Antmen: Brute #5 evaluates Artegal. Brutes 4, 6 evaluate Torvall for +2. GM: Uhm... yes, I suppose so. GM: You may want to make a HT roll at a net -2. Torvall: HT: 3d6.skill(13,+3+2) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (18) or less Success! by 5 GM: Well, close enough. Torvall: +3 hpt, +2 hard to subdue and didnt see the m-2 til after rolling Antmen: Wizard casts Daze on Artegal 3d6.skill(16,2+1-4) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 GM: Resist with HT, I think. Antmen: Rest of the heroes aim/evaluate at Artegal. Artegal: Assuming he's getting 2 yards for staff, there should be a -5 in there for the 7 yards distance. Antmen: Okay, well, then he succeeded by 5. (He can make big gestures while holding a staff and shield, the rat bastard). Artegal: HT: 3d6.skill(14,+2-5) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Artegal: I'm good. Antmen: Other antment get ready to mangle Ystava on the west.